South Park To Distict 12
by MsPerfectGal
Summary: A Hunger Games/South Park Crossover! Cartman, Kyle, Kenny And Butters Enter A Portal That Takes Them To District 12, Where They Meet Katniss, Peeta, Gale, And A Others! Will They Be Able To Get Back Home To See The Brand New Episode Of T & P? Find Out! :


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys! MsPerfectGal Here! So I Just Wanted To Let You Know That The Reason I Didn't Put This As A Crossover Is Because If I Did, It Wouldn't Be That Popular And I Wanted To Be Cause Trust Me, This Is Gonna Be The Best Hunger Games/South Park Crossover Yet! That's Pretty Much It! Ciao! xoxo**

**Chapter 1: The 12th Dimension**

"Hey Kyle!" Yelled Cartman running down to him in the halls. "Someone just told me that Wendy's cheating on Stan! How cool is that?"

"What! That's not cool! He's gonna be devastated when he finds out!" Replied Kyle. The two boys were getting ready for science class, which was the last period before dismissal.

"Oh shut up you stupid jew! Stan's the worst boyfriend ever! Also remember that tonight's the new episode of Terrance and Philip! It's gonna be f*cking awesome!" Cartman said excitedly while Kyle rolled his eyes.

Once the boys grabbed their books for science, Kenny started running down the hallways screaming. He looked like he was scared bloody murder by something.

"Mmmm!" He screamed waving his arms in the air. Cartman and Kyle grabbed him so they could calm him down.

"Dude! What the hell are you scared to death for?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Mmmmm!" Kenny said. He ran down the hall as the two other boys followed him. Once Kenny got to his locker, the boys were standing right in front of a swirling illusion kind light that led to who knows where.

"Whoa! That looks awesome!" Shouted Cartman excitedly. But Before Kenny and Kyle could blink, Cartman immediately jumped into the light saying "WOO HOO!"

"Oh my god! Cartman killed himself! You bastard!" Kyle shouted. "We've got to get him!"

Then, Kyle picked up Kenny and jumped into the light as they screamed for their lives.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kyle and Kenny screamed. They were both going what seemed like 500 miles down the light. Cartman, who was in front of the boys was having the time of his life.

"WOO HOO! THIS IS THE BEST RIDE EVER!" He screamed while Kyle and Kenny screamed thinking how crazy Cartman is. But all of a sudden, someone else was coming right behind Kyle and Kenny.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the kid coming closer to Kyle and Kenny.

"BUTTERS! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Kyle Screamed, But Butters was too scared and screaming too loud to even hear and answer him.

Then, suddenly, the boys saw a red light at the very end.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE HEADING FOR FIRE!" Screamed Kyle. Butters went crazy and started screaming for his life.

"MOTHER F*CK!" Screamed Cartman trying to turn around and go back. "THIS IS IMMPOSSIBLE! AHHHHH!"

"OH SH*T! WE'RE GETTING CLOSER! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Said Kyle. Kenny And Butters were literally screaming their heads off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed, as they finally went throught the red light (Not dying) and fell onto a cement ground.

"Ouch! Okay Butters, you can stop screaming now!" Said Kyle looking at Butters, who was still screaming his head off while other people were staring.

"What the f*ck is this place?" Said Cartman looking around to see a bunch of people wearing 1700's clothes in what looked like a village selling and traiding items. It looked like there was gonna be a thunderstorm from the way the clouds looked. 0nce the boys stood up, they walked around to ask for some help.

"Hey lets go ask that boy with the apron on!" Said Butters pointing at him. The four boys aproached a blonde boy with the apron, who was talking to a brunette with a bow and arrow in her sack.

"Excuse me, where are we and what is this place?" Kyle asked the boy.

"Oh! Your in District 12 Panem." Said the blonde politely. He continued speaking the the brunette.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS DISTRICT 12 PANEM! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! AHHHH! AND I'M GONNA MISS TERRANCE AND PHILIP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Cartman waving his hands up in the air and running in circles.

"Calm down we'll get you home!" Shouted the brunette Harshly. Cartman stopped and looked at Katniss with rude eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well how do I get the f*ck home when I came here from some type of "Magical portal" which I didn't even know existed!" Cartman replied. The brunette's eyes grew huge in shock from hearing what he said.

"Cartman! Stop cursing at people you don't even know!" Cried Kyle grabbing Cartman's arm and glaring at him. Butters was biting his nails in horror while Kenny just stood there frozen not knowing what to expect.

"Now where do you guys live?" Asked the blonde eyeing all of the boys.

"South Park Colorado!" Kyle replied. The blonde's eyebrows rose at what he said.

"What do you mean by Colorado" The blonde asked again. He didn't seem comfortable by now.

"Don't you know, Colorado, U.S.A.." Kyle said slowly, thinking weird thoughts about the place.

"The U.S.A. Was Destroyed Years And Years Ago." The blonde said. We're living in Panem right now." replied the blonde.

"WHAT! We came into the future? That's awesome!" Said Butters excitedly. The brunette whispered in the blonde's ear "_These boys are acting a bit crazy_." That's when the blonde told the 4 boys and the brunette to follow him, which they obeyed. Then, the blonde boy opened the door to a bakery and asked the boys to sit. He grabbed the brunette's arm and they opened the door to the kitchen.

"We're getting free pie! Hell yea!" Said Cartman obnoxiously and clapping. Kyle rolled his eyes at him.

"Listen guys! I'm pretty sure this is a prank! I doubt there's some town called Distrct 12 and a country called "Panem." There's something strange going on in here!"


End file.
